Wilde West 2
Josie had! And then goes downstairs to retrieve her stew and her coffee. Mmm, coffee. 11:27:32 PM Khiro: It's damn fine coffee. Damn fine. 11:28:46 PM Josie: Josie sips at it, and looks for the blue girl. 11:32:07 PM Khiro: She's back behind her bar. 11:32:23 PM Josie: Josie sits there, and will eat her food. "You Miss Merril?" 11:33:48 PM Khiro: She nods. "That I am." 11:34:34 PM Josie: Josie nods too. 11:34:46 PM Josie: Mr. Statler sent me here. Said it was the best place in town. 11:37:04 PM Khiro: Merril: He's a dear. Best sheriff we've had. 11:37:45 PM Josie: That's real good to hear. Seems real nice. 11:38:23 PM Josie: That can be a real hard thing to do, stay nice and enforce the law. 11:41:29 PM Josie: Takes the right kinda person in the right kinda town to do it. 11:42:00 PM Josie: Doesn't work too good in a town fulla strangers. 11:43:19 PM Josie: Do a lot of strange folk pass through here? 11:43:28 PM Khiro: Merril nods. "Didn't hurt that our last Sheriff was a real piece of work." 11:43:46 PM Josie: Huh, really? Real strict or the opposite? Either's bad. 11:45:18 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, he was on the take. On Viskav's payroll before Statler and his boys all them out. 11:46:21 PM Josie: Who's Viskav? 11:46:35 PM Josie: Josie is not, it should be noted, showing her badge. 11:49:17 PM Khiro: Merril: Real scum of the earth, that one. Name a vice, and he pushed it. 11:50:10 PM Josie: Still around? 11:52:59 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, no, Statler and his boys drove 'em out. Last sheriff went with 'em, and Statler got elected. 11:53:39 PM Josie: Hm. He got family? 11:54:37 PM Khiro: Merril: Viskav? Nah. I heard that a week after he got driven out, one of his boys killed him in his sleep. 11:54:55 PM Josie: Nah, I mean Statler. 11:55:58 PM Khiro: Merril: Not here. Back east. He had a wife, I hear, but he don't really talk about it except when he's drunk. 11:57:19 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:57:35 PM Josie: Married to the job, I expect. 11:59:20 PM Josie: Mentioned some folk sounded interesting to me. Walter Rivers? 12:01:03 AM Khiro: Merril: Never met the man. And I've lived here for close to twenty five years. Bit of a recluse. Doesn't come out to town meetings or anything. Just holed up all day with his books. 12:01:55 AM Josie: Huh. Sounds like an easterner. 12:02:21 AM Khiro: Merril: Heard he's from London originally. 12:04:35 AM Josie: Pretty far east, then. 12:04:59 AM Khiro: Merril: Don't know if it's true or nothin. But I hear he speaks real proper. Don't know if he's got an accent. 12:05:29 AM Josie: Like a good book myself. Maybe I'll go see if he's got any. 12:13:53 AM Khiro: Merril laughs. "Good luck with that. Apparently only the mayor gets in to see him." 12:14:30 AM Khiro: Merril: A lot of folks say that is because of Walter that none of the bad critters bother the outlying farms. 12:14:55 AM Josie: So he's a good kinda recluse. 12:15:17 AM Josie: Well, I'm not the mayor. Might be worth a try anyhow. 12:15:44 AM Khiro: Merril: Dunno if it's true or not. Other folks say it's the Outrider that keeps stuff away. 12:16:37 AM Josie: Outrider? 12:18:43 AM Khiro: Merril: Yeah. Some folks say that he scouts the wilds around the town and keeps em clear. 12:20:05 AM Josie: What's his name, and where do you find him? 12:21:58 AM Khiro: Merril: He might just be another tall tale, to be honest. As long as Wilde has been here, there's been tales of the Outrider. 12:22:57 AM Josie: Could be that's him, then. 12:23:04 AM Josie: Or one of his. 12:23:19 AM Khiro: Merril: Walter, you mean? 12:23:37 AM Josie: Yeah. 12:23:46 AM Josie: If the Outrider started up same time as he got here... 12:24:39 AM Khiro: Merril: Walter showed up about ten years after Wilde got started. 12:25:31 AM Josie: Been here a while, then. 12:25:47 AM Josie: You said he talks to the mayor, what's the mayor like? 12:25:56 AM Khiro: Merril: Plus, I think he's near a hundred. 12:26:20 AM Josie: Doesn't mean much, for some folk. 12:28:21 AM Josie: What about the mayor? 12:30:06 AM Khiro: Merril: Well, Walter's human. 12:30:13 AM Khiro: Merril: What about the mayor? 12:30:33 AM Josie: If he talks to the mayor, what's so special 'bout the mayor? 12:30:41 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:31:27 AM Khiro: Merril: He founded the town. Or was one of 'em that did. 12:32:01 AM Josie: Oh, I see. 12:32:17 AM Josie: Another person might be interestin' to talk to. 12:32:46 AM Josie: Well. I'd best get movin' if I want to see the town before dark. 12:32:50 AM Josie: Josie stands up. 12:36:01 AM Josie: Thanks for the food. And the coffee's grand, too. 12:38:27 AM Khiro: Merril: 'Course. How long you stayin'? 12:38:56 AM Josie: Not too sure. A couple days at least, probably, maybe a week. 12:39:56 AM Josie: Be back later, miss. 12:40:17 AM Josie: Josie tips her hand and heads out to find the brothel. Josie was going to the brothel! 9:30:02 PM | Edited 9:30:49 PM Josie: Josie wanted to talk to the proprietess and find out if she recognized Fennick. 9:30:27 PM Khiro: Kiska is the proprietess of the brothel. 9:31:03 PM Josie: ((Gah. I knew that.)) 9:34:07 PM Josie: Josie goes there, anyway! 9:37:22 PM Khiro: The brothel is called Lamplight. It's very nice from the outside. 9:39:18 PM Josie: Josie hates this part of her job. But she does it anyway! 9:39:25 PM Josie: Josie heads in! 9:40:10 PM Khiro: It's pretty nice on the inside, too. Smoky, dimly lit, but nice. 9:40:42 PM Josie: Josie peers around curiously at the decor and the people. 9:44:16 PM Khiro: There are a couple of gentlemen sitting on couches, drinking brandy, smoking cigars, chatting with some of the girls, but that's it. The front room of the place is a small, cozy lounge. A bell on the door rings as you enter. 9:49:39 PM Josie: ((Back. Sorry, the discussion about great gouts of blood going everywhere reminded me I needed to shave.)) 9:50:15 PM Josie: Josie looks at the bell, then checks the men surreptitiously for signs of Fennickness. 9:51:42 PM Khiro: Nope! Neither of them appears to be your man. One is too fat, the other is too old. 9:52:32 PM Josie: Josie looks for a free girl to talk to! ... will probably choose the one that looks most clothed, even if she's not totally human. 9:53:24 PM Khiro: A few moments after you walk in, an attractive woman with strong slavic features comes in. 9:54:06 PM Josie: Josie feels unaccountably grubby. Probably because she dresses like a man and just got done with a long, enfrumpening train ride. 9:55:30 PM Khiro: She has clear blue eyes and hair so blonde it's almost white. You'd guess she's in her forties. She's got a sturdy build and is rather full figured, dressed in a very nice gown. She eyes you. "Welcome to Lamplight. Can I help you?" 9:56:02 PM Josie: Lookin' for Miss Kiska. Or Missus, not too sure on the honorific. 9:56:54 PM Khiro: Woman: You can call me Miss Kiska. Can I see your badge? 9:57:09 PM Josie: Am I that obvious? 9:57:29 PM Josie: Josie moves her vest and coat aside, and shows the badge, which is hooked on her belt. 9:57:35 PM Khiro: Kiska: I've been waiting for someone to show up since Fennick crawled through here. 9:57:52 PM Josie: So he *has* been here. Your people all right? 9:59:26 PM Khiro: Kiska: Yes. We kicked his sorry ass out of here. He was tight with Viskav, I don't think he knew that we'd had a change in management. 10:01:39 PM Josie: Heard of Viskav, didn't sound like the kind of man you'd want as a client. And Fennick sure isn't. Glad to hear nobody got hurt. When was it, and what was he doin' about that eye? 10:02:27 PM Khiro: Kiska: Viskav used to run Lamplight before we ran him out of town. It wasn't quite so posh then. 10:03:15 PM Khiro: Kiska: He was wearing an eyepatch. 10:03:34 PM Khiro: Kiska: 'Cept when he was tryin to use it. 10:04:22 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. "Not too bright, fortunately. He give any indication of where he was goin' next? Did he only talk to you or one of your people?" 10:06:04 PM Khiro: Kiska: He came in, hoping to find Viskav, or one of Viskav's boys. I told him that none of those people were here anymore. He tried to charm his way into a place to stay for a few nights. It didn't work. I kicked him out. 10:06:11 PM Khiro: Kiska: he only talked to me. 10:06:20 PM Khiro: Kiska: wouldn't let him near any of my girls. 10:07:05 PM Josie: Thank goodness. Haven't much liked followin' his trail of hurt people around. When was he here? 10:07:24 PM Khiro: Kiska: Not four nights back. 10:08:21 PM Josie: Any friends of Viskav left here in town? 10:08:31 PM Khiro: Kiska: Not that I know of. 10:08:50 PM Josie: No indication of where he went next, huh? 10:09:22 PM Khiro: Kiska: I hear that after Viskav died, soem of his men holed up somewhere not far from town, but I don't know where. 10:09:39 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:10:21 PM Josie: Anything he said comes to you later--and it might, you never know what'll jog a person's mind back to a thing--you send a message on to the Imperial. Kate Candlemas. 10:13:02 PM Khiro: Kiska: Careful with Fennick. He's got some magic in that eye. He gets you, everything he says seems mighty reasonable. But it only works on someone once. 10:13:34 PM Josie: ... explains a lot. 10:13:47 PM Josie: Thank you for your time, ma'am. 10:14:03 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat and heads out. This time she's actually going to try to track down Rivers. 10:14:51 PM Josie: Josie probably has to get directions from somebody, but then starts walkin'. 10:15:57 PM Khiro: The Rivers estate is a ways outside of town. It'll take some time to walk. 10:16:59 PM Josie: Josie checks reluctantly for a horse to borrow! 10:18:21 PM Khiro: The Sheriff might be able to help you with that. There's no horse rentals. 10:19:21 PM Josie: Josie goes to track him down! 10:19:44 PM Khiro: He's in his office, probably! 10:21:07 PM Josie: Hey. I know it's imposing on your goodwill some, but do you know where I might borrow a horse for this afternoon? 10:23:37 PM Khiro: Statler: Where you headin'? 10:26:05 PM Josie: Rivers. He might be able to help. 10:27:29 PM Khiro: Statler: Well, you can use Abeline. Chestnut mare in the stable. 10:27:34 PM Josie: ... don't worry, he ain't on the arrest list, nor even the questioning one. 10:27:37 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:27:45 PM Josie: I'll take good care of her for you. 10:27:57 PM Khiro: Statler: She ain't fast, but she's tough. 10:28:09 PM Josie: Stubborn's better than fast. 10:28:17 PM Josie: Horses and the law are alike that way. 10:28:33 PM Josie: Josie smiles infinitesimally again, tips her hat, and heads out! 10:33:24 PM Josie: Josie saddles up the horse, and heads for the Rivers place! 10:39:58 PM Josie: ((All shaved. Nothing like fresh blood running down your legs, what a feeling. *grump*)) 10:40:52 PM Khiro: ((Hee.)) 10:41:14 PM Josie: ((Might as well take a goddamn cheesegrater to them.)) 10:41:31 PM Khiro: It's not hard to find the Rivers Estate. It's pretty big. 10:42:29 PM Josie: Josie looks for the estate, and the house on it. 10:42:52 PM Khiro: Not hard to find! It's an old house. 10:43:19 PM Khiro: The entire estate was probably once a ranch, or something. 10:43:41 PM Josie: Josie heads there, watching for riders, guards, or anything that seems out of place. 10:48:11 PM Khiro: Nope! Nothing. 10:48:46 PM Josie: Josie dismounts, ties up the horse to something convenient, and knocks on the front door. 10:53:50 PM Khiro: There are door knockers! 10:55:03 PM Josie: Josie knocknocks! 10:56:00 PM Khiro: You wait for a few moments before the door opens a crack. "Can I help you?" 10:56:01 PM Josie: (( http://handwritingonthe4thwall.tumblr.com/ )) 10:56:09 PM Josie: Lookin' for Mr. Rivers. 10:59:18 PM Khiro: Voice: Mr. Rivers is not taking callers. 10:59:24 PM Khiro: The door closes. 10:59:38 PM Josie: He'll take me, if you tell him I'm here. 11:00:40 PM Khiro: No answer! 11:00:48 PM Josie: Josie knocks again. 11:05:41 PM Khiro: Voice, through the door. "Please leave. Mr Rivers will not be seeing you today." 11:05:58 PM Josie: Ain't for me, it's for the town. 11:06:33 PM Josie: Josie waits a few minutes to give them a chance to change their minds. 11:06:57 PM Khiro: No answer! 11:07:09 PM Josie: Josie nods, and heads back to town! 11:11:23 PM Khiro: Okay! It's starting to get dark by the time you get back to town. 11:13:02 PM Josie: Josie heads back to the Imperial, to hang out and listen to folks. Unless the piano's playing; then she'll stop by the doctor's. 11:13:42 PM Khiro: Piano is playing as folks head there for dinner. 11:14:54 PM Josie: Josie stops, and heads for the doctor's place instead. 11:18:11 PM Khiro: Okay! He operates out of a small building near the Sheriff's office. 11:18:42 PM Josie: Josie returns the horse first, then. 11:19:02 PM Josie: Josie makes sure to clean her up and make sure she's fed and comfortable. Animals usually like her. 11:22:51 PM Khiro: Abeline is a pretty easygoing animal. 11:23:27 PM Josie: Josie gives her some extra love, then, as far as grooming goes, and then goes to find the sawbones.